Rain
by Xodancer4lifeoX
Summary: It's said that rain is the gods crying. Maybe it was just a way of the gods getting two people together. rain soaked girl and a very sleepy boy many htings can happen when a rainstorm occors. InoxShika


**Rain**

* * *

The Loud crash was booming in my ear. Waking with a start, I sit up in my bed the warm sheets falling around me. I yawn slightly; a big flash. It's then silent until another BOOM erupts from the dark sky.

I flick on the light. Instantly it brightens the room, causing luminous shadows to appear off the furniture; that accumulates the bedroom.

The rain pitter-patters on the on medium window in my room. I lift the cream colored blinds so I can see out the white outlined window. It is already open due to me leaving it open earlier to let a light breeze to flow through.

I give a sigh as I sit down to watch the captivated by the scene. I get a whiff of the smell of the rain. It was a wired smell. It smelled of water mixed with everything that was in nature.

The cumulonimbus clouds float by giving a hearty grumble of thunder every once in a while.

Clouds are my favorite things to watch. They are so relaxing. Just floating on by; they seem to ease my mind. And the liquid that falls from them is just a way for me to fall to sleep.

The rain was soothing it was nice to hear and rainstorms are my second favorite things to watch. A simple rain fall or thunderstorms, both were serene scenes. I really don't know why, but hearing the precipitation fall to the ground and hit the windows with a pounding force was nice to listen to. I could just sit up for hours watching it fall with an interjection of lighting or thunder.

I give another deep sigh as the storm begins to fad. I am about ready to put to out the light and return to my comfortable bed when all of a sudden there's a timid knock on my front door.

'_Who the hell could that be?_' I think looking to the clock it reads 2:30 A.M. '_Troublesome, just my luck'_ I walk to the door muttering my usual word. I open my door and to my surprise there stands "Ino"

The blond looks up at me "Sorry to bug you so late but I was over at Sai and we got in this argument "a pause and a deep breath "…and… and It started raining and ugh" "I really don't know what happened…" She spat out in a rush and was those tears or just the rain water?

"Ino you're soaked" "Come on in I'll get you some-" I started only to be interrupted '_Women_'

"Coffee "Ino states in a weak tone adding a please hastily.

"Coffee it is then" I say looking at Ino she was shaking weakly soaked to the bone. "Ino how about you go into my closet and try to find something to change into. If you stay in those wet cloths you might catch a cold." _'And your making me go crazy' 'why did she have to be so hot?'_

She only nods still in shock from the argument she had just had with her, now ex-boyfriend.

"There are towels in the bathroom" I yell after her as I walk into the kitchen to start the coffee. It is then I realize I should also put some cloths on myself. Seeing as I was only clad in boxers and a hair tie. "Man what a drag" I mutter '_Looks like I won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon'_

In my still lit room I come across Ino in one of my shirts, ONLY! '_Talk about troublesome'_ I blink a little taken aback by the scene before me.

"I really don't think anything else will fit me" She says noticing me walk into the room; looking down at the ground. Her voice was small and shy. Her face also sported a light pink queue; she must have finally notice my own apparel.

"I see" I say walking around her to slip on a shirt and some pants.

There was an eerie silence that lurked around us for some time as we sat on my couch sipping the warm liquid; the rain drizzling outside. She was the first to speak "I caught him "painting" another girl…" Ino's voice faded and faltered near the end. It was wired to me to hear her so quiet and shy this wasn't like her.

I nodded my head knowing not to speak now. After years of experience you kind of get use to knowing when and when not to.

"I through the girl out on her ass" She said giving a light laugh.

I too laughed more of a chuckle, it was also soft.

She continued "Sai said it was nothing and changed the subject like he always does. It was my last nerve"

"He doesn't deserve you" '_you should have left the first time it happened' _was what I really wanted to say, but that would have gotten us into a fight, so I just stuck with the first one.

Again there was a silence so antagonizing I couldn't take it "Ino if you want you may stay the night or morning or whatever it is. I'm too tired to be technical." I say looking at the clock hanging on the wall ticking away. 3:30 A.M. It read.

"I don't want to intrude" she said looking into her empty cup as if it had all the answers to life.

"Don't worry about it" I say getting up and taking her cup. She follows me into the small kitchen looking very un-Ino like. I set the dirty cups in the sink and turn to her "What will it be?"

A deep breath and she answers looking right into my eyes "O.K."

"Alright then" I say walking past her and down the hall to the one and only bedroom in my small apartment. She follows close behind. I hit the light that never got turned off. The room is engulfed in darkness the only light from the full moon that peaks from the clouds. The moons streams of light reflecting off Ino's platinum blond tresses.

This was nothing new for us this "sleeping-over." Although we were younger and had stopped when Ino's dad thought I might try something.

I close my eyes hoping to get back to sleep easily. The only things I remember before I drift off into a deep relaxing sleep are the words "Thank you, Shikamaru"

_'you're welcome, Ino"_

A soft Pitter-patter of rain hits the window ever so slightly.

* * *

it's pretty pointless but i was inspired by a rainstorm as u can see

hope u liked it

Xodancer4lifeoX


End file.
